With You
by JinxSaw
Summary: Scorpius and Rose take a holiday in New York. Written for DobbyLovesSocks' OTP Challenge. Rated K .


**With You**

**Written for DobbyLovesSocks' Ultimate OTP competition**

**Prompt: Genre: Romance**

**A/N: I have taken liberties in assuming that the musical mentioned in this fic will exist at some point due to articles I have read, and will still be on in 2032, or whenever this is set.**

"Rosie!" called Scorpius up the stairs to his girlfriend. 'We've only got ten minutes until the

portkey, we need to leave now!"

"Sure thing, Scorp," Rose called back down, before looking back through the fire. "I don't know what to do, Lily. Do I tell him?"

"No, Rose. That's the last thing you should do. Do you want him to cancel this trip?"

"No," said Rose sadly. "But I don't see how I can keep this a secret for a whole week."

"Rose, come on!" called Scorpius again, less patiently.

"I have to go, Lily."

"Good luck, Rose."

Rose grabbed her suitcase and crammed a hat onto her head, before heading down the stairs.

She was careful not to trip, despite her wearing more sensible shoes than she normally would

with the dress she was in. Scorpius leant carelessly against the doorway, looking at the clock

on the wall. He looked calm, and Rose instantly knew that telling him would be a big mistake.

She decided it would be her secret. For now, anyway.

'All ready?" he asked, nervously. Rose nodded, and wrapped her arms around him as they

apparated out. Rose felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, followed by the cool relief of the early morning air at the portkey terminal. All around them, wizards and witches travelling internationally bustled around them, joining queues to have visas checked and double checked, to buy last minute tickets and waiting for arrivals.

"This way," said Scorpius, leading Rose towards the large section marked "AMERICA", which was divided down further into states and then towns. They flashed their passes at the man on the gate, and he was only too happy to let the two famous Quidditch players through.

"Ten twenty three to America, New York, New York City!" called out a voice from one of the stalls. "Two minutes! Calling the Malfoys!"

"You booked us both as Malfoys?" asked Rose, raising an eyebrow' Scorpius blushed, and looked down.

"It was just easier, Rose." They threaded their way towards their stall, and looked down at the cheap Statue of Liberty which acted as the portkey. "Ready? On the count of three. One..."

"Two," said Rose.

"Three!" they said together, grabbing hold of the statue, before being twisted into a vortex.

They landed in the lobby of a posh looking hotel.

"Is this it, Scorpius?" asked Rose, sliding her hand into his pockets to pull him closer to her. He pushed her away quickly, nodding his head. Rose frowned slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Scorpius, shaking his head. He held his hand out for Rose. "Come on, I'll show you our room. It's only just gone four here, you can get some more sleep" He gently pulled her through the hotel and up to a penthouse room with a view over the whole of New York City.

"Wow, it's beautiful," said Rose, looking out over the city. Scorpius stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting on hers, which were resting on her stomach. He leant his head against her shoulder, his cheek brushing hers.

"Do you like it?" he asked, hopefully. Outsde, the sun was just beginning to rise on the edge of the sea, reflecting the rays of the sunrise, painting the sky with a plethora of blues, pinks and greens.

"I do," said Rose, happily. Scorpius closed his eyes and smiled.

They woke later on, at breakfast, and headed down to eat.

'What's this?" asked Scorpius, holding up what looked like porridge, but didn't quite look the same.

"I think they call them grits," replied Rose, who had opted for a more normal breakfast of bacon, eggs, beans, tomatoes, sausages, hash browns, mushrooms and toast. She bit into a mushroom, and her face creased up in disgust. "Ugh and Americans really cannot cook." Her remark was met with scowls from around the room, which she ignored. She picked at the eggs and bacon, before deciding she wasn't hungry and that she was going to go back up to her room and change into something more suitable for shopping.

"Shopping?" asked Scorpius, with a trace of fear on his face.

"Of course. I really want some new shoes, and New York is pretty much shopping capital of the world. Also, Frozen is on here and it isn't in England, so I want a nice dress to go and see that in." Scorpius rolled his eyes and slipped his hand into his pocket and started to play with something in there. "What have you got there?" asked Rose curiously. Scorpius withdrew his hand as if it had been bitten.

"Nothing,' he replied.

Rose headed back up to the Penthouse room happily, before running to the toilet and throwing up all the breakfast she had managed to eat, as well as all that was left from last night. She rested her head against the edge of the toilet and moaned slightly, before standing and rinsing out her mouth with mouthwash. The room door clicked open, and Scorpius peered inside.

"You, my dear, are going to love today." He grinned at her, and she grinned back.

The day Scorpius had planned was indeed fantastic. Firstly, they headed to some mall or another that the man at the reception had advised was good. Scorpius didn't really care what it was called, but Rose appeared to have a good time. Following that, they headed to a small as drinks and cute sandwiches. The lady who ran the cafe was English, and decided that she would spend the whole time the couple was in there persuading them to let her cater for their wedding. Rose calmly explained that they weren't engaged, whilst

Scorpius just blushed. Once they had finished lunch, Scorpius spoke to the woman whilst Rose went to the toilets and was sick again. She rinsed her mouth out once again, before joining her boyfriend out the front of the cafe.

"Where to now, Scorp?" asked Rose happily.

"Ice scating!" he said, enthusiastically. Rose laughed, and they linked arms before apparating to an ice rink in Central Park, where they spent most their afternoon, before...

"Really?" gushed Rose excitedly.

"Yes, really," laughed Scorpius. Rose squealed, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" They stood outside a large theatre on Broadway, posters showing that it was showing Frozen. Rose almost flew up the stairs, only kept at a normal pace by the touch of Scorpius' hand on her arm.

The musical was fantastic, despite it having originally been a Disney film, and Rose and Scorpius came out singing.

"With you!"

"With you!"

"Love is an open door!" Rose laughed, and spun around, dancing forward on the street.

"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?" Rose giggled.

"Can I say something even crazier?" she turned around to see Scorpius on the floor behind her,on one knee holding out a ring. She gasped, and her eyes locked onto his nervous ones. She smiled, tears filling up her eyes. "Yes!" He stood and rushed forwards, catching her in a tight embrace. "Can I say something else crazy?" she laughed into his shoulder. He nodded, sliding the ring over her finger. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
